youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AlexRamiGaming
Alex Ramirez (born: ), better known online as AlexRamiGaming, is an American YouTube Streamer who resides in Houston, Texas. He is very well-known from playing Fortnite, and was known for having the most wins in Fortnite. Currently, Alex is 9th place with the most wins in Fortnite, having over 4,400 wins. He became number 1 in Fortnite when he had only 300 solo wins. He was also the first person to reach 1,000 solo wins. History Alex had once claimed he was a popular Mortal Kombat X streamer by the name of '''Netotigr '''in 2015. He was well-known for his raging and spamming in the game and had gotten thousands of current viewers back then (like he usually does now). He made a move in Mortal Kombat X called, "The Stanky Leg" , which is where you repeatedly kick the opponent over and over. It was then later added to the game. He was later a controversial Mortal Kombat player due to his toxic behavior. Alex once claimed he was raging just for entertainment, and that he doesn't act that way normally. Everytime he goes on a losing streak in Mortal Kombat X, he then rage quits and ends his livestreams. He was a Twitch Streamer in the past as Netotigr. He quit Mortal Kombat X and then did WWE 2K16 streams in mid-2016. He also did Elder Scrolls Online streams in 2016. He later did Overwatch streams in 2017. He also occasionally played Grand Theft Auto V. And then he gained exposure for streaming Pokemon GO in 2016 due to an incident he might have seen which is where he possibly witnessed a murder. Keemstar from DramaAlert helped him out after losing his job as an Uber Driver. Alex then did streams on Fortnite after quitting Overwatch. He did play Fortnite the first day when the Battle Royale was a paid game. He gained exposure for having the most Solo wins in Fortnite, which started at only 300 wins. he is still number 1 in Solo Wins today. About Alex is a Father of one kid, Carlos, and has a wife. Alex did start off his YouTube channel playing with his son with a game called, 'The Last of us'. Controversy Pokemon GO 'Murder' Back when Pokemon GO was recently released, Alex decided to stream Pokemon GO, while he was an Uber driver. And one day when he was trying to catch a pokemon, he went to a church, and saw another person there. Alex thought someone might have played Pokemon GO too. But later on, Alex says he witnessed a murder, and was driving away very fast. The "murderer" was essentially chasing him because Alex witnessed it. The next day after the incident, Alex was fired from Uber and KEEMSTAR from DramaAlert started a GoFundMe page for Alex due to him being fired from Uber. The goal was to reach $10,000 and went successful. Also on that day, Alex was the fastest growing channel on YouTube, growing from 10,000 to 120,000 subscribers on his channel. Fortnite Community Many people hate Alex for what he does in Fortnite. Alex does not play agressive, get many kills, and always camps. Another YouTube streamer known as Avxry talked about Alex before on a stream, mentioning he is a bad player, and there are people '100x better than him'. Alex always mentions that he is only looking for wins, not kills like other Fortnite Streamers mainly do. Alex is very strict about hate, and sometimes turns on slow mode to every 5 minutes, or keeps the chat on Sponsor Mode only. He also says he would only read the Twitch Chat because you need to be a follower for a week to chat, and to prevent any 'haters' from chatting on his stream. He also livestreams on Facebook, and sometimes occasionally reads the chat there. He doesn't read the chat on YouTube all the time, other than donations. Robbed On May 2, 2018, Alex announced on Twitter that he got robbed and "everything was caught on camera". He said there will be more info soon. And says he hates Mexico because of the robberies and everything that has happened to him through his life living there. Quotes *What the fudge!? *GG, boys. *GG boys, GG boys, GG boys...! GG girls, GG girls, GG girls...! GG boys and girls, boys and girls, boys and girls...! *Thanos Booty, Thanos Booty, Thanos Booty...! *Can I get a "RIP" in the chat? *LET'S GO! *Who's your Daddy, Who's your Daddy, Who's your Daddy...! I'm your Daddy, I'm your Daddy, I'm your Daddy...! *F' all the haters. *Oh, baby jesus. Subscriber Milestones: *100,000 subscribers: July 11, 2016 *200,000 subscribers: November 25, 2017 *300,000 subscribers: December 15, 2017 *400,000 subscribers: January 12, 2018 *500,000 subscribers: February 2, 2018 *600,000 subscribers: March 2, 2018 *700,000 subscribers: April 1, 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers